Amy Szalinski
Amy Szalinski is one of the main protagonists from Disney's 1989 live-action film Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, its sequel, and its 1996-2000 television series. Background Amy is the oldest child of Wayne and Diane Szalinski. She does not share the scientific interests of her father and middle brother, but is more focused on typical teenage interests. She is shown to care about Nick, though his antics sometimes annoy her. She tends to be more cautious, but usually goes along when she is outvoted. Early on in the first film, she was shown to be more concerned with popularity, but eventually starts a relationship with Russ Thompson, Jr., her next door neighbor. Media Appearances ''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids When next door neighbor Ron Thompson hits a baseball through the Szalinskis' attic window, it, unbeknownst to anyone, activates Wayne's shrinking machine. Russ forces Ron to go over and apologize; in response, Amy sends Nick upstairs to help Ron retrieve the ball. When neither of them return, Amy and Russ go up after them, only to be shrunk by the machine. Wayne returns home, but the kids are unable to make themselves be known. After damaging the machine in a moment of anger, he sweeps up the mess, and the kids, into a garbage bag, which is then set in the backyard. Amy is the most reluctant to leave their position, but eventually follows in an attempt to make it back to the house. The boys attempt to climb a flower to see how far the house is, but Russ and Nick are separated from Amy and Ron when a bee lands on the flower. Ron initially refuses to go on, believing the entire thing to be a dream, though Amy boxes his ears to get him to do so. Unfortunately, Wayne, having realized what happened, accidentally turns on the sprinkler while searching for the kids. Amy and Ron are forced to run for cover from giant drops of water. Amy becomes distracted after seeing Nick and Russ nearby and is knocked into a muddy puddle. She nearly drowns, but is saved by Russ, who performs CPR on her. They then continue on. Later on, the kids come face to face with a large oatmeal cream cookie, which they begin eating hungrily. They are scared away by an ant, though the boys make plans to try to capture it to use as transportation. When their methods fail, Amy is able to bribe it with a piece of the cookie. Nicknaming it Antie, they use it to travel faster. The kids choose to spend the night in one of Nick's Legos. Amy and Russ have a discussion, where he admits that he liked her but was too intimidated to say so. She also learns of his difficult relationship with his father, Russ Thompson, Sr.. They share a kiss, but are interrupted when a scorpion attacks. It is eventually defeated, but Antie dies as a result. The next morning, the kids are once again attempting to get to the house, but are forced to content with a lawnmower when Nick's friend, Tommy Pervis, comes to mow the yard. They take refuge in an earthworm tunnel but the mower stops over it. Amy is left as the last person attempting to hang on to a root, but she loses her grip. Luckily, they land unharmed, though they briefly panic when they realize that they have missed being seen by Wayne and Diane again. At that point, the Szalinskis' dog, Quark, shows up. The kids manage to ride him into the house, but Nick falls into a bowl of cereal Wayne is eating. Thankfully Wayne notices him and the others, but not before nearly devouring him. Gathering Russ Sr. and Mae, Wayne attempts to figure out how to return the kids to normal size. They are able to use charades to reveal the baseball as the culprit (it weakened the laser). After testing the idea on Russ Sr., Wayne returns the kids to normal size, who happily reunite with their respective parents. The two families come together for Thanksgiving dinner, where it is revealed that Amy and Russ are dating. Honey, I Blew Up the Kid Amy only appears at the beginning of this film, where she is shown going away to college. It is also unknown about her relationship status with Russ. Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show A younger Amy appears in the TV show. Her depiction is generally similar with the films. She sometimes either makes use or is the victim of Wayne's inventions, though the problems are usually reversed by the end. Gallery Tumblr n7nn9bL7x11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr mg1dgfU6vq1qiceiuo1 1280.jpg H-179.jpg AmyONeill_zps4e6beb07.jpg Tumblr n7nn9bL7x11qhcrb0o2 1280.jpg|An older Amy in ''Honey, I Blew Up the Kid Amy Szalinsky (Hillary Tuck).JPG|Amy as she appeared in the TV series Category:Disney characters Category:Honey, I Shrunk the Kids characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Siblings Category:American characters Category:Characters